elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedra Heart (Skyrim)
}} Daedra Heart is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. Locations A few are found in quests to obtain Daedric artifacts, while others can be found in random apothecary satchels and on necromancers. They can also be obtained as loot by killing Daedra. Recurring *Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, during and after "Pieces of the Past." Four Dremora (two inside, two outside), each has a Daedra heart. The four Dremora respawn every 10 in-game days. *Enthir, at the College of Winterhold, usually has two and restocks every two days. *Jorrvaskr. In Kodlak's quarters, on or near a plate on the desk. **Counts as stolen unless the Companions' questline has been completed. **A second Daedra heart may sometimes be pickpocketed from Kodlak. **Daedra hearts can sometimes be pickpocketed from Farkas, however it is extremely rare for him to be carrying any. *Hall of the Vigilant. On the table at the far end of the main room. **Respawns at the start of each month, though it must be stolen. **No longer available once the quest "Dawnguard" is initiated, as the hall will be destroyed. *Valerica's Study in Castle Volkihar. *Babette, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, usually has 1–2 Daedra hearts. Random and recurring *Hunters may very rarely carry one. *Thalmor Wizards may very rarely carry one. *Alchemy shops may have up to two Daedra hearts in stock as early as character Level 2. **May also have one in their personal inventory, which may be pickpocketed. *Any apothecary's satchels in the game may contain one, though very rare. *Dead Dremora usually drop one. *Any enemy spellcasters may drop one, but only rarely. The more powerful the spellcaster, the higher the chance. *Drelas' Cottage, one may sometimes be found in the containers. *One may be found on a dead alchemist in a random encounter. *Vigilants of Stendarr may drop one, though it is rare. *Loot on hagravens, though rarely. *A trip to the Soul Cairn can yield many hearts, as nearly every chest contains one, and many of the enemies here have a chance to drop one. One-time only *During the quest "Waking Nightmare," in the laboratory within Nightcaller Temple, there are four shelves in the right hand corner of the room with two hearts. *During "The Black Star," Malyn Varen summons three Dremora mages, each of which yields a heart on death. *In the unmarked "Daedric Relic" quest, if Velehk Sain is killed, he will drop a heart. *Random encounter: A wandering traveler named Balbus will say he's gathering supplies in hopes of sharing a new recipe with the Gourmet. **If the Dark Brotherhood quest "To Kill an Empire" has been completed, the writ of passage may be shown to the traveler to receive a Daedra heart. ***If the quest has not been completed, the Daedra heart may be obtained by pickpocketing or killing the traveler. *Narfi will give two or three random ingredients as rewards after he is given Reyda's necklace in the quest "The Straw that Broke." A Daedra heart is one of the possibilities. There is also a chance that Reyda's remains contain a Daedra heart. *After completing Shalidor's Maze and killing Dremora Valkynaz in Labyrinthian. *In Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach, on the shelf next to the alchemy table and enchanting table (it's the building right in front of the exit into Alftand Cathedral). *Folgunthur, during the quest "Forbidden Legend," one can be found on the corpse of Daynas Valen. *The Ebony Warrior will have one after he is defeated. Quests Coated in Blood Moth gro-Bagol, a blacksmith in the Understone Keep, will ask the Dragonborn to locate a Daedra heart in exchange for a piece of light or heavy armor. The Cursed Tribe Atub, an Orsimer mage in Largashbur, will ask for a Daedra heart, along with one troll fat. Potions † multiple effects, may be affected by the perk Purity. Crafting Daedra Hearts can be made at the Atronach Forge with the following ingredients: *Sigil Stone *1 Human Heart *1 Black Soul Gem (filled or empty) The Sigil Stone is not consumed with the crafting of the Daedra Heart. Daedra Hearts are also used in crafting Daedric Armor and Daedric weapons at the Atronach Forge. Daedra Hearts are used in Smithing to create Daedric armor and Daedric weapons. Trivia *Daedra Hearts are similar in appearance to Human Hearts, though there are more arteries on the Daedra Heart, in addition to its deeper red color. *Daedra Hearts are one of only seven alchemical ingredients to also have a use in Smithing, the others being Void Salts, Ectoplasm, Fire Salts, Frost Salts, Bone Meal and Netch Jelly. Appearances * * * * * de:Daedraherz (Skyrim) es:Corazón de Daedra (Skyrim) it:Cuore di Daedra (Skyrim) pl:Serce Daedry (Skyrim) ru:Сердце даэдра (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Smithing Resources Category:Skyrim: Quest Items